Las rebeldes enamoradas?
by Kaori kawai TT.TT
Summary: Lucy rebelde,juguetona,orgullosa y sexi al igual que sus amigas juvia y levi que pasaría si tres chicos irrumpieran su "perfecta vida" abran sentimiento o solo confusiones? NALU-GALE (y algo de jerza)
1. Chapter 1

Las rebeldes enamoradas?

Disclaimmer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son de mashima-sensei si no existira el NALU

Cap 1 THE FAIRY GIRL

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Una joven caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, a su lado izquierdo y derecho de esta iban 2 jóvenes mas, mientras que los estudiantes solo miraban a las tres chicas con deseo..

-oie lucy!, vienen tres chicos nuevos a la escuela y por lo que me contaron dicen que están re sexis-hablo una chica peli azul a una rubia

-enserio levi

-claro pues decir verdad llegue a ver uno esta re guapo OuO

-si ademas, dicen que dos son hermanos y el otro es amigo de la infancia, ah también dice que el menor es novio de lisanna-acoto otra peli azul que caminaba junto al las dos amigas

-de la anaconda-hablo lucy con burla dirigida a la recién nombrada

-si jajajaja

-herfphilia!-se escucho un voz a la mitad del pasillo era un chico de pelo anaranjado y gafas

-hay no- se quejo la rubia tratando de ignorarlo

-hola heartfilia-saludo el peli anaranjado

-hola loke-dijo forzando una sonrisa, no le gustaba los chicos así de tan baja sociedad

-queria saber si querías ir al cine el sábado-pregunto con esperanza de que la rubia contestara que si

-lo siento pero no puedo, tengo cosas importantes n.n, así que adiós

Así kagome siguio su camino al igual que sus amigas

lucy herphifilia, la estudiante mas popular de la escuela, digamos que es un poco molesta, alegre, juguetona, seductora, atrevida y retadora, no se lleva muy bien con los de muy poca sociedad, ademas de su actitud y comportamiento, adora a los niños, es rebelde en la escuela y en la calle, es un poco manipuladora con los hombres claro jiji y es arrogante a veces claro que con los hombres que se sobrepasan de cualquier una corredora de Drifting y es la reina del drift incluyendo a sus amiga y prima, jubia y levi , son las mejores corredoras de todo japón en especial todo tokyo claro que las conocen los corredores de drift y se hacen llamar The fairy Girl, las que le tienen mucho respeto lucy tiene 17 años de edad,empezó drift a los 14 ese era su deporte favorito desde entonces solo se escapa de su casa e iva para las diferentes carrera de drift que hacían en algunas callejones con curvas peligrosa desde hay fue aprendiendo y a los 15 tuvo su maestro personal el cual le enseño igual que a juvia y levi desde ahí fueron dominando el Drift hasta ahora que superan hasta el mejor de los maestro del Drifting...jubia es una chica de 17 años es una chica, rebelde,seductora,juguetona,alegre y retadora, y pues se lleva con pocos de baja sociedad pero se lleva, y por ultimo levi tiene 17 años es rebelde igual que su prima(lucy), seductora, traviesa, alegre, juguetona y ya saben la historia de las tres de como empezaron con el drift pues no lo tengo que poner otra vez...

RING..RING...

-vamos ya toco el timbre-apuro juvia a las demás

levi/lucy:siiiii!

las tres entran y se sientan en sus respectivos asiento esperando al profe...Solo hablaban, algunos estudiantes sabían que las chicas eran rebeldes y siempre llevan la contraria en especial lucy, pero levi y jubia se calman por sus notas, pero lucy es el diablo en persona no se calma ni un rato odia las clases, odia la escuela, por eso casi siempre esta en detención aunque prefiere estar ahí que escuchando a esos tontos maestros que hasta aveces te escupen en la cara, llego a decirle eso a un maestro y para colmo fue su primera detención desde ahí empezó a decir media cosa, una cosa es que los maestros no aceptaban y se enojaba y podamos decir que en la única clase que lucy pueda comportarse es en la de taller de autos ya que esa es su especialidad los autos, lucy savia mucho de coches,aveces arregla algunos autos de los amigos de su padre...cuando entro el profe todos se sentaron derechos y dejaron de hablar

-bueno alumnos se presentaran 2 alumnos nuevos, pasen por favor-hablo el profesor presentando a los nuevos estudiantes

-hola mi nombre es natsu dragneel, vengo de USA, claro esta es mi ciudad natal pero me fui cuando tenia 7 razones personales  
espero hacer muchos amigos-hablo un chico de extraño pelo rosado era de buena altura y tenia raros ojos jade

-bien , ahora tu joven-el profesor apunto al otro chico

-Hola mi nombre es gray fullbuster y pues digamos la misma historia que mi amigo, y lo demás razones personales, espero hacer muchos amigos-también se presento el chico tenia un hermoso pelo azul rosado el negro,un gran cuerpo y ojos grisees

-bien ahora se sientan detrás de las señoritas-señalando a levi juvia y lucy estos obedecieron y se sentaron  
(N/A:las mesas se pueden sentar de tres ya que están en química)  
El maestro empezó la clase, claro que las chicas ni pela odiaban esa clase con el alma, levi dibujaba en la libreta, juvia limándose las uñas y lucy masticando chicle viendo al maestro que explicaba estupideces pensaba que lucy hacia ruido con el chico y haciendo bolitas y explotándolas llamando la atención de todos menos de sus amigas haciendo hartar al profesor

-señorita lucy de eso vote-lo -pido el profesor amablemente  
lucy no izo caso solo dejo de hacer bombitas,el maestro savia que no conseguirá nada así que siguió con la clase...

-oie natsu-susurro gray

-oie natsu esas tres jóvenes se ven muy serias y se ve que son ricachonas y lindas OuO-dijo gray por lo bajo para que las chicas no lo escucharan

-pervertido..pues si se ven buenas, ademas de que esa tal lucy si que es desobediente-añadió natsu mirando a la rubia

-así son buenas-dijo en un tono divertido gray

-jajajaja tienes razón

lucy ya estaba alta de las idioteces que decía el maestro que si la células, que si experimentos le acababa la paciencia esas estupideces, así que la pobre sin querer hizo una bomba media grande-sita y luego exploto, haciendo que todos la miraran...

-srta HEARTFILIA vote eso-ordeno el profesor ya enojado

- que molestia, sabes esto apesta-dijo en un tono de burla

-cuidado con el vocabulario-dijo el profesor ya mas que enojado con la rubia

- si como digas papá-la rubia subió los pies a la mesa-

- heartfilia a detención-mando el profesor mientras abría la puerta

-aleluya, deseo detención que esta clase por cierto no gasten sus cerebros al final saldrán jodidos, el maestro no sabe explicar-hablo lucy recibiendo la risa de todos sus compañeros

- HERATFILIA!

-nos vemos des pues "papa"-dijo saliendo del salón con rapidez dejando a todos riéndose

-callensen! o en el primer examen les saco a todos 0-grito enojado  
así todos callaron pero aun querían reír en verdad que lucy siempre se salia con las suyas y mira que si lo hacia, en eso escuchan que el director hablaba por el micrófono...

CONTINUARAAAA!

**NTA:holiwisssss soy kaory-chan con una nueva historia espero que les guste va tener romance-comedia-drama y talvez ****** no puedo decirloo bueno espero que les haya gustado este fanfic fue inspirado por uno de inuyasha espero que les guste mi vercion de fairy tail bueno hasta el próximo capitulooooooo dejen Reviews Reviews Reviews OWO los nececito **

**by:kaory-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

Las rebeldes enamoradas

disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos sonde hiro mashima-sensei

**pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**pensamientos mios: ( natsu-sama!)**

**texto: -hola...**

capitulo anterior

-hola todos los estudiantes nuevo y los que ya estaban, Bienvenido los estudiantes nuevos espero que disfruten en el instituto Fairy Tail, pero bueno vengo a decirles que como este es el primer día de clases los dejamos poner la ropa que quieran, pero ya llegaron los uniformes los cuales los deben de buscar y pagar, en el pasillo del piso 2 a la derecha ahí estarán algunos maestros con los uniformes, a partir de mañana deben de usar los uniformes del instituto...

continuacion!

(N/A:quiero aclararles que los de poca sociedad, están en la escuela por que pasaron un examen y le dieron la BECA, bueno espero que ya estén claros sigamos con el fic)

lucy caminaba por el pasillo con tranquilidad le daba igual si estar ahí o en detención, ya que caminar por el pasillo y en detención es lo mismo, lo único que en detención se la pasa, hablando o bailando o haciendo lo que le diera la gana, en verdad que para que la escuela solo puedan estar los de buena sociedad, son estúpidos, digamos que en las escuelas comunes en detención los velan en esa escuela no, así que le agradaba mucho la escuela en verdad que son tan idiotas, aunque el director le daba algo de escalofríos a veces le daba asco la forma que el director la veía, y ese no es su primer día de clase que digamos, ella a estado en esa escuela ya hace 3 años y no le gusta para nada la mirada del director, nada mas de pensarlo le da asco...

-puaj..-hizo una mueca de nauseas

lucy llego al salón de detención y no pensó que se encontraría con su enemiga...

-hola anaconda, te encontraron en la selva-dijo la rubia con un tono burlón

-ja! bien gracioso idiota-rió sarcásticamente una peliblanca

-pobre si eso es lo que eres, pobre de tu novio no sabe que te revuelcas con el director-decía lucy mientras sorprendía a la peliblanca

-*como sabe eso*-pensó lissana

-sorprendida pues digamos que ya van como 5 beses que paso por el pasillo del la oficina del director y escucho ruido así que me da la curiosidad y pues la abro un poco, y sorpresa veo una anaconda atragantarse su presa *a ver que haces*-pensó lo ultimo lucy mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-ni se te ocurra decirle nada a natsu por si no...-se acerca lissana mientras la señalaba

-o si no que?!, y saca tu mano asquerosa-dijo la rubia mientras quitaba bruscamente dedo

-o si no te mato escuchaste!-amenazo lissana

-hay que miedo, sabes tipeja a ti te gano una y mil beses, o se te olvido las dos veces que te deje en la enfermería!-dijo en un grito lucy

-ja! pues siento decirte que eso fue hace un año y no soy igual

-si, si como digas anaconda-ignoro por completo su comentario mientras caminaba hacia su silla, pero en eso lissana le tira con una libreta haciendo que lucy se enojara y le tirara con una libro el cual tenia una punta fina, y le dio en la cabeza haciendo una cortadura...

-idiota ahora me las pagaras-lissana tomo a lucy del cuello, logrando que esta tratara zafarse ya que se estaba quedando son aire...

-Li..ssna...como..no..me...suel..tes..te juro..que..de esta...no..te..salvas...-dijo la rubia tratando de zafarse

-ja! ves tonta-decía lissana apretándole mas-

-ah!..vea..mos..quien...es..la..to..tonta...-lucy le mete un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que esta la soltara y se tome el estomago, mientras que lucy tosía y recuperaba el aire perdido, cuando recupero el aire le dio un piña a lissana en el ojo haciendo que esta se tocara su ojos con dolor...

-y ahora que tonta!-grito lucy mientras reía

-eres una idiota-se quejaba del dolor lissana

-sabes odio cuando me hablas así y mi paciencia se acabo-lucy tomo una botella plástica pero contenía una bebida la cual pesaba un poco, se la tiro a lissana en la cabeza haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente, en eso toca el timbre y en la puerta aparese sus amigas y el maestro para avisarle que ya podía irse, pero...  
que día paso aquí!  
-pues los que paso es que la anaconda me estaba asfixiando y mi paciencia se acabo y como regalo departe mio se gano una paliza-hablo tranquila lucy  
-HEARTFILIA, A LA DIRECCIÓN!-grito el profesor harto del comportamiento de su alumna

-bien pero quiero que sepas, que a ti también te vi con la srta. lissana y veremos quien se va a la dirección, pudran-sen todos!-dijo lucy con una sonrisa burlona

-*buena jajajaja*-pensaron levi y juvia al unisono

-vayámonos chicas-así las tres se fueron a la dirección aunque lucy le daba escalofrió entro haciéndose la valiente, sus amigas la esperaron afuera, mientras que lucy esperaba que el profe llegara con lissana...

-que paso ahora-pregunto el director con voz fría

-nada-hablo la rubia ignorándolo y viendo sus uñas

-dije que paso con usted!-pregunto el director nuevamente golpeando al escritorio

-ay!, ya que la anaconda me estaba asfixiando!-dijo parándose ya enojada-

-perdón, anaconda!?-en eso entra el profesor y lissana ya despertada...

-ella se refiere a la srta. lissana-hablo el profesor respondiendo la duda de el director

-lissana la estabas asfixiando-pregunto el director a la peliblanca

-no sr.-baja la mirada mientras pensaba miles de formas de matar a la rubia

-enserio, lissana o quieres que cuente del profe igual o también le cuento a todos y a tu noviecito, la anaconda que eres-sabia que con esa amenaza la pondría en su lugar-

-*maldita!*pues si la estaba asfixiando pero porque ella empezó a molestarme-grito lissana

-que!, empezaste tu anaconda de la selva del oeste-grito también lucy mientras la insultaba

-no ella fue, mira me corto aquí-enseñándole la cortada de la frente-me hincho el ojo y me tiro una botella haciendo que quede inconsciente

-srta. heartfilia tu primer día de comienzo y ya esta en problemas-hablo sorprendido por lo que dijo lissana

-pues digamos que si esta escuela no fuera tan aburrida y velaran a las anaconda no estuviera en problemas no crees, ojala esta escuela fuera explotada-dijo lucy mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la pared

-HEARTFILIA FUERA DE MI DIRECCIÓN AHORA! Y COMO LA VEA OTRA VEZ AQUÍ LA EXPULSARE-dijo en un grito el director

-bien para mi! esta escuela es un asco y que no se le olvide que gracias a mi padre esta escuela se mantiene,así que cuidado con su tono conmigo!, que este el profesor no significa que se saldrá con la suya y menos la anaconda!, y se lo repito yo hago lo que se me de la gana y si me da la gana le digo a mi padre que la deje de mantener a ver si pueden mantenerse solos, y le repito mi padre solo los ayuda por mi ya que yo solo estoy aquí por el taller de auto y si yo me voy de aquí, ja! nomas quiero ver esta escuela toda destruida-dicho eso y salio dando un portazo

-eso es verdad?-pregunto lissana y el profesor

-si-respondió mirando fríamente a las dos personas-ahora salgan y lissana evita a lucy y no busques problemas con ella

-si*maldita sea!*-grito mentalmente la peliblanca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

lucy salio con sus amigas y se fueron a la próxima clase de arque ria...  
-bueno jóvenes se que alguno son nuevos, así que solo empezamos con lo principal y mas fácil, mientras que los que son buenos en la arque ria van para el lado izquierdo que hay practicaran técnicas nuevas y mas difícil-dijo el profesor mientras que todos los chicos se acomodaban en su lugar el profesor pregunto...-donde se encuentra srta lissana...

-esta en la enfemeria-contesto sonriente lucy

-porque-pregunto el profesor medio preocupado

levi y juvia se miraron con una sonrisa y lucy las mira cómplices de su sonrisa..

-pues porque le dieron una paliza-dijeron al unisono las dos peli azules

-*que!*-pensó preocupado natsu mientras escuchaba atento la conversación

-que como!, quien?-preguntaba el profesor

-yo profe-se acuso lucy pero no estaba apenada sino que mostraba una sonrisa burlona

-lucy otra vez con problemas-regaño el profesor

-primero profe una pregunta...

CONTINUARA...

NTA:holaaaaaaaaa si paso mucho tiempo la insiparcion no llega y bueeno gomenasai aquí les tengo el cap 2 quiero agradeceles a :

AnikaSukino 5d:gracias y tratare de mejorar jaja si tarde un poco pero espero que haya sido de tu agrado

fullbuster juvia:gracias juvia-kun me encanta que te guste mi historia aca esta la conti yo tambien espero la continuacion de tus fics son muy buenos

Guest:bueno gracias esta es la conti aunque tarde perdon aquí esta el cap 2 bye bye

BUENO AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAP DEJEN **Reviews **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE 3 NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS **Reviews** U.U BYE BYE

BY:kaori-kun


	3. Chapter 3

Las rebeldes enamoradas

disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos sonde hiro mashima-sensei

**pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**texto: -hola...**

capitulo anterior

levi y juvia se miraron con una sonrisa y lucy las mira cómplices de su sonrisa..

-pues porque le dieron una paliza-dijeron al unisono las dos peli azules

-*que!*-pensó preocupado natsu mientras escuchaba atento la conversación

-que como!, quien?-preguntaba el profesor

-yo profe-se acuso lucy pero no estaba apenada sino que mostraba una sonrisa burlona

-lucy otra vez con problemas-regaño el profesor

-primero profe una pregunta...

continuación...

-dime lucy-accedió el profesor a responder su pregunta

-sabias que las anacondas que las anacondas asfixian a su presa y las matan después-pregunto algo obvio lucy

-si y que tiene que ver eso

-jajaja-se reian cómplices las dos pelis azules

-pues mira te explico, lissana es una anaconda que buscaba su presa, y me encontró ami y vino y empezó asfixiarme, pero como no podía respirar le di un rodillazo y pues le dije que no buscara mas y como las anaconda no tienen neurona y no entienden la paciencia mía se acabo y no tuve mas que dejarla inconsciente-explicaba como una nena pequeña moviendo la manos y haciendo muecas mientras que los alumnos se reian-pero bueno espero que este bien la pobre, debiste verle el ojo...

-callasen todos y lucy terminaste con tu dialogo-pregunto el profesor ya medio molesto

-creo que si, aunque sabias que por poco la anaconda me mataba y me mandaba al cielo, pero creo que es mejor así aya las anaconda son fieles jijiji-dijo la rubia riendo-

-bien ya lucy vete en el grupo de aya, bien chicos primero les indicare lo que deben hacer los que dominan la arque-ria-así la profe se fue con el grupo donde esta lucy...-bien primero que nada esto sera como un relevo no es competencia solo para mejorar mas su habilidades, vista en lo lejos así pueden desarrollar habilidades de la vista como ahora en la lejaní empecemos quiero que tumben 3 manzana cada uno y ven que esta un poco lejos como les dije la habilidad de la vista, el segundo es que van a ir al tira blanco lo ven allí-señalándolo-pues no van están cerca van estar en la linea de ahí, luego miran al parque y verán unos muñecos de tela le van a dar en el blanco el que le de son 6 puntos y por ultimo el mas lejos es el árbol de ahí, van a estar en esta linea de acá, de aquí a ya son 5 yardas, esa vale 11 puntos el que mas punto tenga se lleva 50 puntos de nota y los otros 25 puntos, entendieron-todos asintieron con la cabeza

bien empiecen ahora-los tres fueron a sus lugares y empezaron con su trabajo, mientras que la profe va con los otros...

-bien con ustedes les daré algo sencillo o no tanto quiero primero que practiquen el lanzamiento 10 veces y luego irán hacia aquel lado de la cancha que como ven esta un poco mas lejitos que ahora y así van con los otros no son tan lejos ya que es practica para que vallan desarrollando la agilidad en la arque ria, bueno empiecen ahora...

Todos se encontraban haciendo lo que la profe mando, después de una hora llego lissana todos la miraban y ella trataba de taparse pero no podía tenia golpe casi e todo la cara y ademas le dolía el estomago, la maestra no se dio cuenta hasta que escucho a lissana y la gente hablar...

-profe perdón por el retraso-dijo lissana mientras que se acercaba al profesor

-por Dios lissana tu cara-se sorprendido el profesor al ver el rostro demacrado de la albina mientras que todos los alumnos se reian exceptuando a natsu que este la veía con un poco de preocupación

-callen-sen todos!-grito el profesor

-ves no solo las presas si no las anacondas hay que tener cuidado aveces las presas pueden ser mas fuerte-dijo la rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

-HEARTFILIA cállese!-advirtió el profesor

-ay! que humor-se preparo para darle a su ultimo obstáculo el árbol de 5 yarda, y esta le dio en el blanco-termine profesora

-bien,lissana solo quédate aquí ya mismo tocara el campana de receso así que siéntate en un lado-dijo el profesor la peliblanca asintió...

el profesor empezó con lucy y averiguar las flechas que fallo ella, al parecer no fallo ninguna no había ninguna de su color, y lo otros solo fueron en las manzana uno fallo sola vez y el otro 2

-lucy te llevas los 50 puntos, loke y aries se llevan los 25 puntos-los tres festejaron pueden irse a receso  
los 3 se fueron al receso, después toco la campana para todos ir al receso..Después de el receso toco otra vez para ir a sus respectivas clases, el periodo que quedaba de el día fue normal lucy en el taller e auto contestaba todo, los autos era su especialidad al igual que levi y juvia que también contestaron todas las preguntas eso era su especialidad los autos, luego de eso se fueron en sus autos...

El auto de lucy es un Köenigsegg CCX color gris, con un hada roja y negra desde al frente asta la puerto de atrás del copiloto y en el cristal decía 'FAIRY' en japones, el carro tenia 946 caballos de fuerza...

El auto de levi es un Ferrari f430 scuderia color rojo no tan claro y tenia una hada negra dibujada, pero este salia de la capota de la parte del frente bajando y doblar llegando hasta el baúl de la parte izquierda del carro y igual que lucy en el cristal decía 'FAIRY', de 805 caballos de fuerza..

El auto de juvia es un Lotu Exige S, color amarillo cambiando en tono anaranjado quedando brutalmente bien, con una hada al frente no tan pequeño y en el cristal tenia lo mismo escrito, es de 779 caballos de fuerza...

(N/A:como es su primer dia de clases se pueden ir pero ya a partir del dia siguiente tienen que quedarse en el instituto ya que ese es asi ^^ sigan con el cap)

as 3 se montaron y salieron a toda velocidad de la escuela..Mientras que los chicos solo veían como las 3 chicas salían con tal velocidad y como doblaban las curvas sin problemas...

-wow si que son buenas en curvas y velocidad-dijo un peliazul sin camisa

-si pero creo que no tanto y tu ropa-dijo un pelinegro con muchos piercing

-ahgg desde cuanto-grito el peliazul mientras que buscaba su camisa

-desde el principio ,y ya vayámonos mama debe de estar esperándonos-dijo un pelirrosa  
los 3 chicos se montaron en sus autos y se fueron..

El auto de natsu es un lexus lf-a roadster no tiene capota, es de color rojo no tiene diseño, es de 899 caballos de fuerza..

El auto de gajeel es un BMW Z4 S-Drive no tiene capota, es de color gris muy lindo, es de 859 caballos de fuerza...

El auto de gray es un Toyota Celica1, es de color gris también ,es de 793 caballos de fuerza...

Mientras que las chicas ya habían llegado cada una a sus casas, lucy se encontraba dándose una ducha...

-ahh, que bien se siente el agua-Cuando lucy termino y salio del baño se empezó a llevaba puesto unos shorts marrones ajustados y una camisa negra escotada en forma V que hacia ver sus bien formados senos, se puso unos tacos altos negros y luego se fue a su gabetero y se sento en una silla y empezó a maquillarse, se delineo los ojos un negro oscuro y se puso una sombra azul y mezclandolo con negro haciendo que resalte mas su hermosura y se pinto los labios transparente brillo cuando vio que ya estaba lista bajo al comedor...

-hola ma, hola pa-saludo la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras

-a donde vas princesa-pregunto un mujer rubia muy parecida a lucy

-ah pues pienso salir con levi y juvia-respondió la rubia

-ahh, y como te fue en la escuela?

-pues bien-dijo lucy

-cariño, tienes la cajita-pregunto un hombre rubio

-si , aquí tienes hija-pasándosela-

-que es?-pregunto la hija de layla mientras miraba la extraña cajita

-te lo mando tu hermano desde New York-respondió jude

- hermano!, la mando-dijo emocionada lucy

-si cariño-dijo layla

-lucy abre la cajita y se encuentra con una llave con incrustaciones de diamante(N/A:es la llave de lyra)-que linda!

-también te dejo esta carta-dandosela-

-veamos-abriéndola-

_hola princesa..._  
_espero que te haya gustado el collar y espero que todos estén bien aya_  
_pronto iré para casa, pues acá ya se acabo la universidad y por suerte, ya que por poco nos daban un semestre mas_  
_pero bueno, te extraño mucho hermanita, ahora si podre verte , cuando te vi apenas tenias unos 13 años jaja_  
_pero bueno ahora te mando besos al igual que yukino cuídate y cuida a papa y a mama_  
_adiós! princesa!_  
_pd:te veo el viernes chao ^^_

_att:sting(the super jaja)_

Continuara…

NTA:holaaaaa subi el fic rapido yeiii *sonrrisa* gracias por los comentarios espero que les haya gustado el cap quiero agradecer a:

AnikaSukino 5d:si y abran mas peleas y pronto habra nalu :3 espero que te haya gustado el cap bye

Sakura Hatsu:jajaja si me guie un poco con la personalidad de edo-lucy ya que me gusta su personalidad espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 3 bye

BUENOO AQUÍ EL TRECER CAPITULO SIN TARDAR DEMASIADO JAJA BUENO DEJEN Reviews ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN Reviews BYE BYE

By:kaori-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Lasrebeldes enamoradas

disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son de hiro mashima-sensei

**pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**texto: -hola...**

capitulo anterior

_hola princesa..._  
_espero que te haya gustado el collar y espero que todos estén bien aya_  
_pronto iré para casa, pues acá ya se acabo la universidad y por suerte, ya que por poco nos daban un semestre mas_  
_pero bueno, te extraño mucho hermanita, ahora si podre verte , cuando te vi apenas tenias unos 13 años jaja_  
_pero bueno ahora te mando besos al igual que yukino cuídate y cuida a papa y a mama_  
_adiós! princesa!_  
_pd:te veo el viernes chao ^^_

att:sting(the super jaja)

continuación...

-kya! sting viene-dijo la rubia con alegría-

-que bueno-dijo layla sonriendo y con los ojos brillosos-

-me alegro

-bueno mamá me voy-aviso lucy mientras tomaba su bolso

-pero hija la cena aun no esta lista y ademas no has comido- se preocupo la rubia mayor

-no te preocupes mamá cunado regrese comeré algo y si no como algo afuera sencillo-dijo lucy mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-bien pero si mas tarde te da hambre comes si

-si mamá-ya aburrida un poco, ya que su mama es muy sobre protectora al igual que su padre y hermano-

lucy salio y se monto en su auto mientras que hacia una llamada...

\\llamada/

-halo-hablo una voz del otro lado de la linea

-hola erza

-hola Fairys que pasa?-pregunto erza

-quiero que sierren la calle hoy que te párese si hacemos algunas carreritas pero con el grupo-decía lucy mientras conducía

-bueno pero no tarden tanto-añadió erza mientras cortaba la llamada

-ahora llamo a las chicas

\\llamando/

-hola lucy que pasa?-hablo una peli azul

-pon el teléfono en enlace-ignoro la pregunta

-bien-lo pone-juvia ya lo hizo

-bien, hola chicas-saludo lucy a las dos pelis azules

-hola!-saludaron unisono la dos chicas

-bien chicas ahora quiero que se preparen y salgan a la carretera que vamos hacer un mini drifting

-ahhh! que bien! adiós-gritaron las chicas de emoción mientras se despedían

-adiós!-se despido la rubia

\\fin. llamada/

-esto sera re bueno-gritaba de emoción la chica de ojos chocolates mientras seguía su camino

lucy llego a la carretera, al mismo tiempo que llegaban su prima y amiga, las 3 se bajaron al mismo tiempo en forma sexy...

juvia llevaba una mini falda ajustada y una camisa media escotada de tirantes color negro y unas botas negras son debajo de las rodillas...

levi llevaba un pantalón largo ajustado y una camisa media ajustada que resaltaba sus curvas y pequeños pechos y con los hombros al aire color verde azulado... (levi no es tan plana pero tampoco es tan exagerado)

Las tres chicas caminaban a donde estaba erza junto a jellal y meredy, mientras caminaban los que estaban a su alrededor se hacían un lado para dejarla pasar, y que bien la respetaban eran las reinas de drift, mientras algunos chicos babeaban...

-hola! erza,jellal,meredy-saludaron las tres

-hola Fairys -saludaron una pelirroja y un peli azul

-bien quienes van a correr-pregunto levi

-pues hay 3 chicos que vinieron y pues quieren correr pero nunca habían estado aquí-explicaba erza

-ahh, y sabes como se llaman?-pregunto interesada la rubia

-solo me dijeron los apellidos, dos son dragneel y el otro es fullbuster-las tres casi se atragantan con su propia saliva

-QUE!-gritaron las tres unisono

-los conocen-pregunto un chico con un extraño tatuaje en su ojo derecho

-si están en el instituto-dijo levi media enojada por su encuentro con el mastodonte estúpido bueno así le dice ella ***el maldito tarado me llamo enana no****soy tan pequeña aghh lo odio*** pensaba levi con odio a ese muchacho

-con que va al instituto y porque no lo vi-pensaba en voz alta jellal

-idiota tu no viniste, si estas en el salón de nosotras-dijo burlona lucy mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura

-a verdad jeje-reía apenado jellal con un sonrojo

-es que eres bruto-reía por la reacción de su amigo

-ya bueno

-bien en cuanto va la carrera-pregunto interesada

-ellos dieron $200-respondió la pelirroja

-bien aquí tienes, pregunta quien de los 3 carrera primero, no le digas mi nombre solo dile The Fairy's, si te pregunta quien correrá con el-dijo lucy mientras se dirigía con sus amigas...

erza hizo todo lo que le dijo la rubia, lucy y sus amigas no se quedaban atrás cada una correría y en equipo, pues como saben lucy, levi y juvia es el equipo 1 y el otro equipo queda natsu, gajeel y gray , el primer equipo que termine la carrera se lleva el dinero..Todos estaban preparados para el comienzo de la carrera, pero tanto como natsu, gajeel y gray no saben quienes son las que correrán solo saben que son las Fairy's y por lo que le dijeron son las reinas del drift, claro que ellos no le importaron, no pensaba que unas chicas le ganaran, tan orgullosos siempre...

-bueno listos!, EN SU MARCA LISTO YA!-dijo en un grito la pelirroja

La carrera comenzó, en verdad los chicos son buenos pero las chicas iban adelante, así iban en la carrera hasta que tenían que tomar una curva los tres chicos frenaron de repente, mientras que las 3 chicas aceleraron y tomaron las curvas con facilidad hasta llegar a la meta, los chicos solo miraron sorprendido como ellas habían tomado las curvas...(N/A:se que algunos se preguntaran porque no se dan cuenta que son de la escuela por el auto si lo habían visto, pues no soy tan tonta, las chicas tienen varios carros pero para no aburrirlos no pondré marcas solo que llevaron su carro y también el que llevaban es su auto de carrera el favorito de cada unas)...

-diablos esas chicas si que saben-se quejo el un pelinegro

-Si y están sexys estaría bueno tener una-dijo gray hasta que sintió una ráfaga de frió se miro su pecho y se dio cuenta que no tenia su camisa-mi camisaaaa!

PUM!PAM!

-mierda eso dolió gajeel!-sobándose la cabeza

-eres un pervertido hielito, vayamos a ver quienes son esas chicas

así los tres chicos fueron donde estaban todas las gente aplaudiendo y pitando a las chicas, así llegaron y se bajaron y se encaminaron a donde las chicas las cuales estaban despalda a ellos...

-hey! chicas-grito natsu

así las chicas voltearon y los chicos se sorprendieron y pronunciaron...

-USTEDES!

-Sorpresa!-dijo burlona levi

-que pasa, se sorprenden que les aya ganado unas chicas-reía con una sonrisa arrogante juvia

-con su cara lo dice todo-añadió lucy

-ajaja-levi se acerca a gajeel-hola despierta

-eh..que rayos como que ustedes corren enana

-pues corremos no lo viste tonto Y NO ME LLAMES ENANA MASTODONTE-grito levi enojada mientras este decía su típico "ghe ghe"

-unas chicas ganarnos eso es de suerte-dijo el pelirrosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-uy! yo no diría eso dragneel-dijo levi

-bueno como esto termino me iré a casa mañana tengo instituto-

-igual nosotras-dijeron las dos pelis azules

así las chicas se montaron en sus carros y se fueron a toda velocidad hacia sus respectivas casas,los chicos veían como estas se iban así que no tuvieron mas remedio que irse, en verdad que eran muy buenas en el drift...

Cuando lucy llego a su casa se quito todo el maquillaje y se puso su pijama, para luego dormirse...

Al día siguiente

lucy ya se había levantado y preparado...lucy tenia el uniforme de la escuela el cual es...una camisa sin mangas, una minifalda escocesa de color rojo y negro y en la parte baja lleva unas formas de cruz en las manos llevaba un guante, una pulsera y una sortija...Cuando ya repaso todo bajo su maleta y sus cosas a su auto para luego irse al instituto...Cuando llego aya se encontró con su amiga y prima que hablaba con jellal,meredy y erza, así que se acerco a ellos...

-hola!-saludo la rubia

-hola lucy-saludaron las pelis azules

-hola erza-abrazo a erza por atrás-

-hola lucy-sonriendo-

-oie y a que hora se fueron de la carrera...

-pues a las 11 de la noche-respondió jellal

-oye me voy tengo que bajar las cosas de mi mesa

-te ayudamos-se ofrecieron levi y juvia

-jeje okey

así las chicas bajaron todo y se fueron a su mesa a poner todo en su lugar, para luego escuchar el timbre..El día de la mañana fue normal ya estaban en hora de receso, lucy estaba apoyada en un árbol leyendo un libro de auto en verdad que le gustaba mucho, pero fue interrumpida por..

-que quieres ahora anaconda-pregunta ya irritada por la parecencia de la albina

-solo quiero que sepas que no quiero que digas nada del profe ni del director porque te juro que te mato si llego a saber que natsu termina conmigo-amenazo lissana

-mira-se paro y dejo su libro a un lado-1. no me amenaces porque no te tengo miedo, 2. tu problema si te deja o no, 3. te pido que evites conversación conmigo o discusión o mejor peleas porque ya me conoces lissana, así que tranquila si no quieres estar con los dos ojos hinchados y la cara desfigurada y sabes que lo puedo hacer,mmm.. sabes en ves de decirte cirujia, te diré desfigurada , sabes como gano tanto..pero bueno como te dije evita que me enoje-termino su discurso la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante

-es una amenaza

-es una advertencia, pero si así te lo quieres tomar, bien como quiera se que no te rendirás por eso cuida tu carita-dijo lucy mientras le daba palmadas en sus mejillas

-vete a la mierda-grito mientras se alejaba

-cuando compres el pasaje y lo cheques a ver si es bueno ese lugar-dijo mientras se reía

-ush..-enojada se fue de hay dejando a una lucy alegre-

-jeje no te metas con el apellido HEARTFILIA

lucy se sentó de nuevo y empezó a leer su libro de nuevo...

-leyendo el libro diseño y auto-dijo una voz detrás de ella

-ahh-suspiro-primero la anaconda y ahora el veneno-susurro pero el pelirrosa logro escucharla

-hey! cuidado con tu boca-dijo medio enojado el chico de ojos jade

-ja! obligarme idiota-lo mira y queda boba por lo sexy que se veía con el uniforme-

natsu llevaba pues una camisa de manga larga color blanca, chaleco negro sin manga, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una rara bufanda blanca con rayas que parecían escamas de un dragón...

-hey! despierta-llamaba natsu a la rubia

-tranquilo veneno solo pensaba-***que mentirosa*** se dijo a si misma la rubia

-la miro enojado-no me digas así tonta

-ja!, que te crees idiota

-pues tu dueño-dijo con un sonrisa sensual acorralándola en el árbol-

-sabes, eres un idiota igual que todos-tratando de irse-y no soy dueña de nadie

-enserio-tocándole el mentón-

-***hay que es esto porque siento...no***-saca la mano de natsu-tranquilo veneno eso me daña

-no me vuelvas a llamar así-dijo el pelirrosa ya enojado

-o que?!-contra ataco la rubia

-pues, tendría que hacer algo que no quiero-dijo el pelirrosa retándola-

- ja pobre si me toca...

ya era tarde, pues natsu la estaba besando, esta solo se quedo en shok y cuando reacciono trataba de zafarse, pero no podía ya que este la tenia pegada contra el tronco y apretándola con su cuerpo...

-***maldita sea no tengo mas remedio, solo corresponderle a ver si deja de forcejar y así poder escapar***-correspondio sin mas (claro "escapar" ¬¬ )

-***bien ya la tienes***-siguió besándola y fue dejando de forcejar-

**-*por fin esto esta re mal***-pensaba lucy pero una parte de ella quería quedarse en los brazos de el

lucy le dio en las entre piernas a natsu logrando que este caiga de rodillas retorciéndose por el dolor...

te advierto que si me vuelves a tocas, te juro! que te mato escuchaste dragneel-al decir esas palabras se fue de hay, dejando a un natsu retorciéndose y maldiciendo a lucy...

-maldita perra, me las pagaras-así estuvo un buen rato, cuando sintió que el dolor se le fue, se levanto y fue donde había se había ido lucy...

**-*donde estas lucy heartfilia***

busco y busco pero no la encontró así que no tuvo mas remedio que irse al salón ya que había tocado el timbre...Las demás clases fueron normal y como saben las 3 chicas en el taller fueron las moscas como dicen algunos, pues la pasaron bien y haciendo todo el trabajo, como armar una pieza, como diseñar una pieza y todo, ya llevan 4 años en eso, para ellas eso es re fácil y no entiende porque a los otros no, pero bueno para eso están las escuelas para ayudar...Cuando termino las clases por completo lucy y sus amigas se fueron a la habitación de la rubia... (era como un internado)

-en verdad me la pase re bien en la clase de auto-dijo levi entrando a cuarto de la rubia

-si ademas estaba fácil-acoto juvia

-jaja si pero no entiendo porque a los otros se le hace tan difícil si eso es muy fácil

-pues juvia cree que practicaron pero no lo suficiente, como para saber todo

-cierto, aunque lucy es un poco apresurada-dijo levi

-jaja-se reía juvia

-hey! don't say that (no digas eso)

-WHAT!, eres una tonta-decía la peli azul menos riendo-

-ja-ja-ja muy graciosa levi-tirando le un cojín-

-jajaja pues es verdad, juvia te acuerdas el día de tu cumple, que por tener prisa por llegar al club se le rompió el taco-recordaba levi

-jajaja si juvia se acuerda

-oye chicas-dijo lucy con una mini aura depresiva

-bueno-aguantándose la risa-

-bien ahora vallasen quiero dormir un rato me siento cansada

-bien amiga juvia te vera en la hora de comer

-bien-

-adiós!-saludaron las dos pelis azules

asi las dos chicas se fueron, y así lucy se ducho y se acostó a dormir un buen rato para descansar...Ya eran las 6:30 y lucy empezó a despertar, por la llamada de sus amigas..

-lucy ya es hora de comer-llamo juvia

-bueno me cambio y bajo

-bien te esperamos en los autos-dijo levi

-si!-Asi lucy se cambio, poniéndose un traje muy corto apenas tapaba sus muslo color negro y se puso una correita color plateada asiendo que luciera linda y resalta, el traje era escotado en el la parte de la espalda y al frente tenia una abertura entre medio de sus senos y dejaba sus hombros al aire, solo se justaba en el cuello, se puso una pulsera plateada y los tacos a la combinación igual de plateados, se dejo el pelo suelto dejando caer sus graciosos risos y se maquillo sencillamente..

-bien estoy lista-tomo las llaves y se fue-

Con levi y juvia

-oye la carrera de ayer fue re divertida-decía levi riendo

-jaja si pobres chicos-dijo juvia

-pero que tenemos aquí, las Hadas-hablo una voz de hombre

-wow que tenemos aquí los loseer-hablo juvia

-jajaja-rió levi

-oye enana soy yo estas mas pequeña-dijo gajeel causando la ira de levi

-yo no soy enana tu tienes la culpa de ser un estúpido mastodonte

-ghe ghe

-de que mierda que te ríes maldito idiota-grito levi ( que boquita XD)

-que boquita tienes para ser un enana de preescolar

-que dijiste idiota-levi ya ardía de furia

-lo que escuchaste idiota ghe ghe-dijo el pelinegro mientras se alejaba

-cuida tus palabras dragneel

luego de la "conversación" levi se monto en el auto y juvia igual mientras lo encendían y esperando a lucy...Mientras con lucy iba bajando las escaleras y se encontró con natsu y lissana besándose...

-pobre, suerte que tengo protección, otro que pase por este lado de la escalera ya estuviera muerto

-parando el beso-perdón que dijiste

-hay perdón no sabia que las anacondas escuchaban bien-dijo lucy fingiendo asombro

-hey!-dijo natsu mirándola y quedando embobado-

-que pasa veneno

-cállate!-le dijo natsu

-si quiero idiota-dijo lucy

-cállate idiota que si quiero te callo la boquita-dijo lissana haciendo movimientos con la mano en la cara de lucy-

-uno-saca la mano con brusquedad-nadie me calla y menos dos par de idiotas y dos cuida tu manita porque si ami me da la gana y te lo digo te dejo sin ella y mira soy capas de eso y mucho mas, no me conoces bien lissana, es la segunda advertencia o amenaza como te lo tomas tu, mejor mantente tranquila cuando hablo y sabes a lo que me refiero verdad-en eso lissana entendió la indirecta y eso dejo a lucy contenta-bien me voy porque me esperan, y para eso hay cuartos y es mas creo que al DIRECTOR no le gusta que los estudiantes tengan relaciones-así lucy resalto la palabra director y dejo a los dos chicos como estatua por todo eso... 

continuara...

NTA: holaaaa bueno aquí están 14 páginas jajá bueno espero que les allá gustado les dejo saludos a:

AnikaSukino 5d : aquí esta el Cap. cuatro SIP sting es su lindo hermanito a mi tampoco me cae mal Lis pero era la única que caía en el papel de mala gracias por tu comentario

Nathalia-Nalu: SIP jajá Lucy acabo con ella aquí el Cap. 4 con nalu medio raro espero que te allá gustado

Bueno aquí esta el Cap. 4 espero que les allá gustado: 3 hasta el próximo Cap. y dejen muchos **Reviews Reviews Reviews **LOS NECECITO BYE BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Las rebeldes enamoradas

disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos sonde hiro mashima-sensei

**pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**texto: -hola...**

capitulo anterior

-uno-saca la mano con brusquedad-nadie me calla y menos dos par de idiotas y dos cuida tu manita porque si ami me da la gana y te lo digo te dejo sin ella y mira soy capas de eso y mucho mas, no me conoces bien lissana, es la segunda advertencia o amenaza como te lo tomas tu, mejor mantente tranquila cuando hablo y sabes a lo que me refiero verdad-en eso lissana entendió la indirecto y eso dejo a lucy contenta-bien me voy porque me esperan, y para eso hay cuartos y es mas creo que al DIRECTOR no le gusta que los estudiantes tengan relaciones-así lucy resalto la palabra director y dejo a los dos chicos como estatua por todo eso...

continuación!

Así lucy llego con las otras chicas y se monto en el auto y lo encendió, para luego salir a toda velocidad...cuando llegaron al restaurante en el cual iban a comer, todas se bajaron...

-bien, podre comer bolitas de arroz-dijo levi con una sonrisa de niña pequeña

-jajaja esta levi nunca cambia-decía riendo juvia

- bien vamos

las 3 entraron y le incomodaban todas las miradas puestas en ella, pues todos se veían maniáticos y se veían viejos como decían ellas, trataron de ignorar hasta que se sentaron en su mesa...

-a juvia le incomoda-dijo nerviosa la peli azul

-si y mucho-hablo la peli azul mas pequeña

-solo traten de ignorarlos-opino la rubia

levi llevaba puesto un short negro y una camisa de tirantes roja y una chaleco negro y llevaba unas botas negras también hasta las rodillas, tenia el pelo en una coleta con algunos mechones fuera y bien maquillada..

juvia llevaba puesto un traje un poco mas largo que el de lucy solo por un poco, es de color blanco con diseño en la parte baja, de tirantes finos y llevaba una chaqueta de algodón haciéndola lucir bien y decente con el pelo suelto...

.hola srta. soy Nami y les tomare su orden-hablo una joven de cabello castaño

-hola yo quiero una ensalada y una sopa de brocoli-pidió lucy

-yo bolitas de arroz con pulpo-pido levi

-juvia quiere fideos con camarón

-bien, algo mas-pregunto la marera

las 3 chicas se miraron y sonrieron

-una botella de champagne-dijeron las tres al unisono

-bien-Nami se fue y las chicas empezaron a hablar y hacer chistes...Cuando llego su orden todas empezaron a comer..

-oie lucy y que con ese tal natsu-pregunto juvia mientras le daba una sonrisa picara

-que! porque hablas de ese idiota-mientras que lucy escupe la bebida

-pues te vimos hoy en la hora de receso besándote con el-añadió levi

-es que el vino y empezamos a discutir y vino y me beso-dijo lucy con un pequeño sonrojo

-juvia quiere que le cuentes todo-

lucy no tuvo remedio y tuvo que contarle desde que vino lissana hasta que llego el para arruinarle el día...cuando todas terminaron de comer se fueron al instituto antes que fueran las 8 si no le daban un reporte..cuando llegaron cada una se fue a su habitación...lucy se dio una ducha y se puso su pijama para luego hacer la tarea que le dieron de historia, cuando la termino se fue a dormir...

Al día siguiente

lucy,juvia y levi se encontraban en la clase de ciencia..

-oie lucy cuando vamos a correr-susurro por lo bajo levi ya que estaban dando clase-

-no se que te parese si hoy vamos a las 7:30 y le pido una escusa a papá para llegar acá a las 10 de la noche

-srta. lucy quiere dar la clase hoy-pregunto enojado el profesor

-eh...no pero si usted esta de bago la puedo dar-dijo en tono burlón la rubia haciendo reír a todos

-callencen todos y usted -señalandola-

-primero no me señale odio eso-sacando-le el dedo dijo media enojada lucy- y si quiere que valla a detención con gusto, pero que sea la ultima y la primera que me señale

Así lucy salio dejando a todos con la boca abierta menos a a las dos pelis azules, lissana, natsu y gray ya que sabían conducta...lucy se la paso tranquila en detención ya que no tenia que soportar a la anaconda y menos a el veneno, pero mientras estaba ahí pensaba que estaría bueno hacer una fiesta en el instituto,ademas de eso que su hermano venia el viernes estaría bueno celebrarla para el...

-***si eso estará lindo***-pensó mitras sonreía-

Cuando toco el timbre salio de hay para la proxima clase, que esa era arqueria, otra vez trabajo tras trabajo...Así paso en la, la maestra también hizo una mini competencia en esa hora de clase y pues lucy salio con el mayor puntaje, luego lissana,loke y yukino cuando termino fue a donde yukino y le contó que su hermano venia el viernes, por lo que vio la reacion de yukino fue brincar y gritar, pues yukino siempre fue novia de sting aun así estuvieran lejos los dos se amaban y eso le alegraba a lucy, después de ahí se fue a receso con sus amigas a comer...

-saben chicas cuando estaba en Detención me puse a pensar Que seria bueno hacer una fiesta aquí, pues el viernes viene sting así que estaría bueno darle la bienvenida también, no creen?

-ahhh! sting viene! Mi primito jajajaja-se emociono levi ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su primo

-juvia cree que sera genial

-si pienso igual ademas de que así sting podrá ver a yukino-opino levi

-bien esta decidido, el miércoles y jueves estaré en casa, así compro las cosas y el viernes voy y empezamos a decorar-planifico todo lucy

-pero si ya mañana es jueves-dijo en tono burlón levi

-que! Se me esta olvidando las cosas pues llamare para que me dejen ir, adios!-dijo nerviosa la rubia ya que estaba pensado en cierto chico pelirosa

-Adios!-se despidieron al unisono las dos pelis azules

-juvia cree que lucy no esta bien-

-si pero bueno ella estara bien ***creo***-pensó preocupada

Así las dos siguieron comiendo. Mientras que lucy estaba hablando con su papa, convensiendolo hasta que lo logro, así rápido subió a su piso, pero vio la escena mas asquerosa, lissana y natsu besándose, pero esta vez le dio asco y se enojo ¿enojo? Si pero ver a natsu con Ella. **"hay que me Pasa porque me enojo..hay no yo conozco cuando Pasa eso y ya lo haba vivido, no lucy tu no puedes estar ..."** así, los ignoro y los paso de largo, entro a su habitación y preparo un bolso pequeño,luego tomo sus llaves y salio, pero para su sorpresa, natsu estaba al frente de ella..

-***hay porque me molesta el estomago***que quieres-dijo haciéndose la fria-

-solo vine a saludarte y no te olvides que me debes lo del árbol-hablo natsu tranquilo mientras miraba a la rubia

-segunda patada?-pregunto la rubia mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos jade

-no idiota ***pronto me** **vengare***-pensó con malestar-

-bueno pero salte de mi medio Tonto que ya estoy tarde-dijo tratando de escapar del pelirosa

-para que?-pregunto medio molesto ya que pensó que se vería con un chico

-***uy este es muy molesto, me pregunto siempre es así, yo creo que si***-eso no te importa idiota, así que muévete

-***mm estaría bueno enamorarla JAJA venganza te amo...a actuar***pensó natsu mientras hacia una sonrisa arrogante- no... porque me preocupo...

Continuara...

NTA:perdon la tardansa aqui el cap 5 espero que les aya gustado que estara planeando natsu mujajaja que malo es

karywixz:puede que pasa mas adelante jejeje

CRLNLOVELESS1997:va a ver gruvia mietras que la historia se va desarrollando

Nathalia-Nalu:si que fue un golpe bajo jaja

Yui-clam:aqui el 5 capitulo espero que te aya gustado


	6. Chapter 6

Las rebeldes enamoradas

disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos sonde hiro mashima-sensei

**pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**texto: -hola...**

capitulo anterior

-***huy este es muy molesto, me pregunto siempre es así, yo creo que si***-eso no te importa idiota, así que muévete

-***mm estaría bueno enamorarla JAJA venganza te amo...a actuar***pensó natsu mientras hacia una sonrisa arrogante- no... porque me preocupo...

continuación...

-queeeeeeeee!-dijo en un grito la blonda mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente

-si es que tu me gustas

-***escuche bien**...**hay** **porque****late tan rápido** **mi corazón**, **y** **porque** **sus** **ojos no** **se** **ven**.**.**.**me esta mintiendo***-na no te creo, ahora deja las payasadas y muévete que estoy tarde!-tratando de hacerse la fuerte por lo que dijo natsu anteriormente-

-no-le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente

-muévete-la paciencia de la rubia estaba llegando a su fin

-claro que no

-ya carajo muévete!-dijo la rubia ya enojada-

-jajaja no-reía mientras veía a la rubia intentar zafarse de el

-***este ya me saco la paciencia*-**ya muévete-dijo nuevamente lucy mientras este fingía no escucharla

-bien tu lo quisiste así-lucy le dio con el bolso en la cara a natsu, haciendo que este cayera al piso y sobarse la cara...

-auchh... eso dolió verdad jeje-pregunto sarcásticamente

-maldita-susurro el pelirosado

-bueno creo que ahora puedo pasar ya que la muralla no esta-

-grrr...-murmuro enojado-

-bueno adiós-lucy salio corriendo de allí, se monto en su auto y salio a toda velocidad...cuando llego a su casa encontró a su mama sentada en la mesa del comedor con una libreta en mano...

-hola mama!- saludo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-hola hija,tu padre dijo que aras una fiesta en el instituto así que te hice alguna lista de lo que puedas necesitar-le extendió un papel la rubia mayor

-gracias mama son genial, ahora iré a mi cuarto a pensar en mas cosas y eso y luego mas tarde iré a comprar-

lucy subió a su habitación y empezó hacer una lista de las cosas, hasta hizo un mini mapa del lugar, y empezó a poner en cada lugar algo diferente, como: cuarto de tranquilidad, un lugar para los que quieran chites y eso y e ultimo los que quieren privacidad, luego fue chequeando donde estaría bueno poner el DJ la tarima el centro, bombas, música, estilos, sociedad y bla bla bla(N/A:no los quiero aburrir) ahora que lo pensaba la gimnasio era re gigante así que no estaría nada mal de hacer ahí mismo otra cosa en dos lugares que podía, una sección de foto y a otra de juego, para ser una fiesta no estaba nada mal, si así estaba en su mini mapa no quería imaginarse hay mismo en el gimnasio...Ya había comprado las mayorías de las cosas y ya había contratado decoradores y el DJ, ya habían cosas adelantada le faltaba los cocineros y ya todo iva a estar, la chica estaba cansada así que decidió cenar...cuando termino de cenar se fue y ducho y se acostó a dormir, ademas de que había hecho todo eso también había hablado con sus amigas y todo para que ellas también la ayudaran

Al día siguiente...

lucy se encontraba almorzando junto a sus padres que estaban hablando con emoción por su hijo que venia y lucy solo se encontraba pensando en lo que paso en la escuela y solo le retumbaba el _"tu me gustas"_...

-hija-llamo la madre mientras que esta no asia caso

-hija!-llamo ahora el padre la blonda seguía sin contestar

-LUCY-gritaron jude y layla

-ahh que.. que pasa!-pregunto asustada por el grito

-hija todo el día as estado perdida en tus pensamiento...estas bien-pregunto preocupada la rubia mayor

-si, no te preocupes-se para con el plato- ya termine

-pero si no as comido nada

-jejeje es que no tengo hambre-dijo lucy

-esta bien hija, deja el plato que lo lavara virgo

-esta bien mama, iré a mi habitación, con permiso-lucy fue a su habitación y se tiro a su cama a pensar...

-*que me pasa contigo natsu, y todo lo que estoy sintiendo con vos lo sentí *

¡Flash Back!

-oie amor...y que te parese si vamos al cine-pregunto emocionada la rubia a un chico rubio

-si lo que sea-respondió desinteresado

después de eso fueron al cine, allí lucy estaba viendo la película mientras que su "amor" fue a comprar unas palomitas, pero a lucy le fue raro que no llegara ya que había pasado mucho rato así que decidió buscarlo, cuando salio lo vio con una chica abrasados pero lo mas que le impacto fue la conversación...

-ay amor no me gusta verte con esa rubia-dijo una chica peliroja

-si no estoy con esa no tengo dinero y sabes porque estoy con ella por dinero-dijo sonriendo con burla

-uyy! si verdad cuando termines quiero que me compres una sortija-decía la mujer mientras lo abrazaba

-mientras que lucy estaba tapándose la boca y con lagrimas-*zancrow todo este tiempo jugo con migo y yo como idiota me enamore de el*

-si te lo comprare flare-

-que bien!

-ahora tengo que irme, que la deje aya sola-dijo mientras se volvía el rubio

-no hace falta, wow zancrow que decepción me diste, por mi dinero jaja... por mi dinero maldito bastardo, porque mi familia sea de la mas alta sociedad de japón no significa que todo es por dinero, sabes lo tienen por que se interesan en trabajo no solo dinero, y si me equivoco zancrow no ibas a tener ni un solo centavo si no te casabas conmigo pero gracias a Dios me di cuenta mucho antes si no pobre de mi estuviera viviendo en un infierno-la actitud de lucy cambio a forma fría- y te juro que a nadie le gusta vivir en un infierno a lo que ustedes vivirán porque les are la vida imposible tu zancrow por traidor y tu por no razonar a tiempo y pararlo y seguir con su planes, y ahora quieren dinero búsquenlo por su cuenta, pero desde ahora cuidado porque sus días serán los peores después que lucy le dejo todo claro y se fue...Así pasaban los días y como lucy dio su promesa de hacerle los días un infierno así lo hizo, hasta nunca pensó que zancrow fuera y se pusiera de rodillas a perdonarla ya ella no lo perdono...

¡Fin Flash Back!

lucy recordó su pasado y hasta el día de hoy sabe que ella se puso así de fría y rebelde desde que supo que la traicionaron y que a nadie le tenia confianza solo a su amiga y a su familia, eso es lo que le enoja que vuelve a sentir ese sentimiento, y lo mas que le preocupa es que vuelva a sufrir y la vuelvan a traicionar...

-que es lo que me pasa contigo-se vira y abrasa su almohada-*estoy ¿enamorada? creo que no.. o ¿si?* ahh! malditos sentimiento que puedo hacer no quiero que vuelvan a traicionarme-se pone triste- si no juro que sera peor-le sale una lagrima-lo juro

así lucy se quedo dormida aun con esos pensamiento y juramento todo era tan confuso...

Con levi y juvia, que se encontraban en medio de una carrera...

-*maldita sea este siempre esta de lado a lado y no le da paso a juvia, no me queda de otra*-juvia le dio con el carro haciendo que este de vuelta en su carro-

-bien!-grito levi mientras arrancaba a máxima velocidad-

Ring...Ring..

-eh..-las dos pelis azules miran su celular-

(N/A:para los que tengan dudas cada una esta en su auto, y hablan en forma de enlace por eso hablan las dos)

\\llamada/

-holaaaa-hablaron las dos

-las FAIRY'S están invitadas a una carrera el sábado a la madrugada si ganan se llevaran mil dolares-hablo una voz desconocida para ellas

-quien habla-pregunto levi desconfiada

-mi nombre es midnight-respondio la voz desconocida

-juvia esta confundida por que a la madrugada-pregunto la peli azul

-porque a esa hora no hay guardia de seguridad y la hora a las 5

-mm le lo pensaremos-dijo levi

-adios!-se despidieron las dos pelis azules

\\fin llamada/

-bien ahora a ganar a carrera-acelera y igual juvia-  
-

-ya esta señor-hablo midnigth

-bien espero que no fallen espero ver a la heartfilia en el hospital y si mas pueden muerta muahahaha, nadie me humilla frente a persona

(NTA:ya se sabe quien es no jajaja :p)

Con lucy

-ahh-bostezo- que hora es-mira el reloj y ve que son las 6:30...

-que bien dormí, que estarán haciendo las chicas-se pregunto la rubia

TOC..TOC..TOC..

-pase-dejo pasar a la persona que tocaba la puerta

-srta. su madre dijo que baje a cenar ¿va a castigarme?-pregunto un mucama de que violeta con actitudes de sado masoquismo

-gracias virgo y no voy a castigarte-dijo la rubia con una gota de sudor

-de nada srta lucy

virgo bajo y luego de 3 minutos bajo lucy a cenar...Cuando había termino de cenar había recibido una llamada de su amiga y su prima y le contaron lo de la carrera pues ella claro acepto, pero le estuvo raro la llamada ademas de que ellas nunca habían dado su numero y menos conocía a ese tal midnigth, siendo The Fairy's Girl conocen a todas las personas de drifting pero le estuvo raro, pero dejo esos pensamiento y fue a terminar todo lo de la fiesta, cuando tenia todo preparado se ducho y se fue a dormir, ya que el próximo día seria fuerte...

Al dia siguiente..

lucy ya estaba en el instituto, junto a levi y juvia que solo miraban el mini plano de la fiesta...

-wow juvia cree que ta genial-dijo una de la pelis azules

-si ademas la fiesta sera la mejor-dijo levi

-si oie lucy ya pensaste lo de la carrera el sábado a la madrugada-pregunto levi

-pues si pero creo que la fiesta acabara media tarde y si es así pues tendremos que irnos, pero primero hay que avisarle a jellal, erza, meredy y a ultear que están acá, ellos deben de estar, pero aun así me esta raro la llamada, nosotras no habíamos dado nuestro numero ademas de eso conocemos a todos los grupos de japón de drifting, eso esta raro pero iremos-hablaba lucy mientras se adentraba al instituto

-pensando bien lucy tiene razón-pensaba la peli azul mas chica

-no importa le diré a ultear y a jellal que me chequeen mientras que nosotras corremos y quiero que erza corra también para que no los despiste un poco, con sus trucos, creo que terminaremos mucho antes y así volver otra vez a la fiesta-dijo la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-si erza es buena con los trucos, ella le enseño a juvia el giro caracol

(N/A:que nombres no, pues no tengo nada así en mente asi que lo puse y si algunos saben a lo que me refiero con giro caracol, es cuando va a una velocidad y asi mismo da vuelta y vuelta y luego sale corriendo derecho otra vez los dejo con el fic)

-bueno y cuando vas a empezar a decorar-pregunto levi

-que les parese si buscamos a erza, jellal, ultear y meredy para que nos ayude y así terminar la decoración-propuso la rubia

-déjanoslo a nosotras-dijeron al unisono las dos pelis azules

En otra parte del instituto..

-jaja oie y viste el show de ayer-hablo un pelirroja

-jaja ese si que fue un payaso jajaja-reía una peli rosa

-claro un payaso tonto que no puede explotar una bomba-dijo desinteresado un chico con un tatuaje en su ojo derecho

-si alomejor-dijo deprimida la peli roja

-ay amor tranquila-dijo jellal abrazándola causándole un gran sonrojo a erza -

Ring..Ring..

los 4:eh..-miran su celular-

-es un mensaje de las chicas-dijo una pelinegra

-ami igual-dijo erza

-ami también-dijo jellal

-y ami-dijo meredy

los 4:-leyendo el mensaje-Necesitamos su ayuda para decorar el gimnasio, aremos una fiesta esta noche, los veremos en el gimnasio al medio día y es de bienvenida a sting

-aran una fiesta y sting vendrá que bien!-dijo erza feliz

-si cuando lo vi apenas tenia unos 14 años jaja-hablo meredy

-con que viene el idiota-pensó en voz alta el peli azul ganándose un golpe de las tres chicas

-que solo jugaba-dijo haciendo-ce el inocente

Así paso la hora en clase hasta el medio día ya que ellos tenían permiso decorar el gimnasio y no ir a clase desde esa hora ya que el papa de lucylo pidió, ahora que lo piensa y pensara todos el padre de lucy es como si fuera jefe del instituto, pues pensándolo bien el lo paga y lo mantiene si no fuera por el no estuviera el instituto pues digamos que el tiene parte que manda, que suerte diría lucy que tiene, no cualquiera desearía tener eso mandar todo, pero no le tomo el caso ahora tenia que encargarse de la fiesta y terminarla antes de las 7 de la noche y si que tomaría un poco de trabajo pero estaba segura que lo terminarían...

Continuara...

NTA:ehhh aqui el 6 capitulo espero que les aya gustado y gracias por todos sus comentarios quiero agradecer a paulina157 - kariii-chan12 – Guest. Gracias por sus comentarios y recomendaciones Bye Bye dejen Reviews

Bye:kaori-chan

¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Las rebeldes enamoradas

disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos sonde hiro mashima-sensei

**pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**texto: -hola...**

capitulo anterior

Así paso la hora en clase hasta el medio día ya que ellos tenían permiso decorar el gimnasio y no ir a clase desde esa hora ya que el papa de lucy lo pidió, ahora que lo piensa y pensara todos el padre de lucy es como si fuera jefe del instituto, pues pensándolo bien el lo paga y lo mantiene si no fuera por el no estuviera el instituto pues digamos que el tiene parte que manda, que suerte diría lucy que tiene, no cualquiera desearía tener eso mandar todo, pero no le tomo el caso ahora tenia que encargarse de la fiesta y terminarla antes de las 7 de la noche y si que tomaría un poco de trabajo pero estaba segura que lo terminarían...

continuacion...

-bien chicas ustedes llenaran los globos y los chicos los van a poner-dijo lucy

-porque no las chicas-pregunto jellal con ojos iluminados-

-porque las chicas usan faldas y no nos arriesgaremos con ustedes HENTAI!-reprocho lucy mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-hay vale-dijo medio decepcionado-

-jajajajaja!-se reían las dos pelis azules

-JELLAL-hablo erza roja de el enojo-

-ah otra cosa jellal busca agua que erza esta que prende llamas-dijo lucy confundiendo a jellal

-eh...-se da vuelta y mira a erza-jeje hola amorsito -decía nervioso el peli azulado-

-amorsito lindo vete a correr mejor-grito erza mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el

-eh... erza linda es que yo pues jeje-habla nervioso y con miedo- ayuda!

jellal empeso a correr y erza se fue tras de el tirando-le media cosa que tenia a su lado..

-ven acá JELLAL FERNANDES

-ayuda-rogaba el pobre chico

-jajajaja-reían las chicas presentes

-te voy a matar lucy-amenazo jellal

-si, si la culpa la tenes vos hentai-dijo lucy mientras le sacaba la lengua

-oie chicas iré a comprar refrescos, alguien quiere-pregunto levi mientras se levantaba

-juvia quiere una coca cola-pido la peli azul

-yo igual-pidió erza mas calmada-

-pues yo quiero un agua para apagar llamas-decía jellal mientras calmaba su respiración

-huy de esas no te salvas-dijo levi

-por eso jeje-nervioso miro a su novia

-JELLAL!-grito erza enojándose de nuevo-

-solo es por si acaso jaja-rió nervioso

-jaja yo quiero un jugo de china-pidieron ultear y meredy al unisono

-okey y vos lucy-pregunto la peli azul a su prima

-jugo de manzana-respondió la rubia

-bien son dos coca, un agua dos, jugos china y el de lucy manzana bien, vuelvo en segundos-decía mientras anotaba todo

levi se fue corriendo a la cafetería a comprar, pero se tropezó con alguien..

-auch...-se quejo la chica sobándose la nariz-

-ghe ghe estas bien enana-pregunto un hombre

-eh...ahh eres tu mastodonte...Y TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ENANA!-dije enojada sacando-le una gota de sudor al chico *que lenta* pensó

-quien pensabas quien era-pregunto medio molesto

-hmm...a rouge-le contesto la peli azul

-mal por ti pues ese esta en enfermería-dijo gajeel poniendo una cara de disgusta ya que no se llevaba bien con el

-que le paso-pregunto levi preocupada

-pues recibió un pelotazo-contesto despreocupada ya que poco le importaba la salud del chico

-ahh...espero que este bien es el hermano de yukino la novia de mi primo-dijo levi dándole una sonrisa a gajeel haciéndolo sonrojar

-*la sonrisa de levi es tan cálida y tan...ESPERA NOO YO NO PENSÉ ALGO TAN CURSI AGH ENANA QUE ME HAS ECHO*-peleaba mentalmente gajeel has que escucho la voz de levi

-bueno me voy mastodonte-dijo levi mientras que avanzaba unos pasos siente que unas manos cálidas y frías que cambian a tibia al instante la sujetan-eh...que pasa gajeel

-gajeel-susurra en un tono audible

-eh...yo-hablaba nerviosa y sonrojándose- etto perdón

-no te preocupes-dijo gajeel mientras que le daba una sonrisa (nta:kawaiiiiii o/o)

-*me sonrió hay que lindo se ve...pobre si supiera que me gusta*-pensó levi mientras se deprimía-

-que te pasa enana-pregunto gajeel a la chica

-eh...nada, nada jeje me tengo que ir a comprar las bebidas

-bien espero verte de nuevo-decía mientras que daba unos paso sintió que otras vez lo llamaban

-bien adiós, ahh espera-llamo levi

-eh que pasa?

-hoy a la noche aremos una fiesta quieres ir-pregunto con la esperanza de que acepte

-si vas vos pues esta bien iré-dijo gajeel haciendo que levi quedara roja

-bien-dijo levi sonrojada-

-tenes fiebre?

-que?-pregunto confundida por la pregunta de gajeel

-estas roja-dijo burlón el pelinegro

-eh...no, no!-decía nerviosa mientras que se ponía mas roja-

-ahora estas mas roja

-NO! estoy bien jeje, me voy-grito mientras que se va corriendo-

-jeje ***se ve tan linda así aghhh por que pienso eso** _"por que la amas"_ **que mierda fue eso** _"soy tu maldita consciencia por que mierda no admites que la amas"_ **claro que NO quien te crees** _"mmm no se tu consciencia maldito idiota"_ **pues no me importa ella no me gusta***-luego de esa pelea mental gajeel retomo su camino

Con levi...

-ay por DIOS, que vergüenza-chillo levi mientras se revolvía su cabello.

levi compro las bebidas y luego fue con sus amigos a terminar de arreglar...Habían terminado a las 5 de la tarde así que se imagino que ya sting había llegado así que, cada uno se fue a su casa, menos levi que se fue con lucy a ver a sota...

-KYA! STING!-gritaron una rubia y una peli azul al ver a un rubio atravesar la puerta

-jaja hola-saludo el rubio

-te extrañe primito-dijo levi tirándose encima de el-

-jaja levi nos vamos a caer-dijo sting mientras la abrazaba

-hola hermano-saludo lucy

-hola princesa como estas-devolvió el saludo sting

-pues bien-dijo la rubia

-llevas la llave de Lyra puesta-dijo sting

-si me encanto y pues no se como la conseguiste este collar es demasiado costoso y difícil de conseguir

-jaja si es la original

-gracias hermano te amo tanto-agradeció lucy abrasándolo-

-jaja yo igual pequeña-dijo sting mientras desasía el abrazo y le revolvía su cabello

-bien ahora ve y vístete que saldremos así que muévete, muévete-dijo levi mientras empujaba a sting-

-ya bien si-dijo el rubio mientras que subía a su habitación

-jajaja esta levi no cambia-decía la rubia mientras que miraba a su amiga/prima

-jajaja-reían los padre de lucy

Cuando los tres ya estaban listos se fueron directo al instituto, claro que lucy había llamado a jellal ya que el era el que estaría hay primero para resivir a los que invitaron y también avisarles que venia sota, claro que la mayoría lo conocían ya que el llego a estudiar también...Cuando llegaron sota se llevo una sorpresa nunca pensó que le hicieran una Bienvenida asi, saludo a sus amigos y conocidos y luego se fue con su novia yukino a la cual no soltaba en ningún momento...

-te gusta la fiesta sting-pregunto lucy a su hermana

-si hermanita gracias-respondió dándole un abrazo

-de nada-dijo la rubia dándole una sonrisa

En otra parte de la fiesta

estaba natsu viendo a lucy sonreír, y queda embobado con la sonrisa

-*que bella se ve...pero que dices natsu*-se regaño mentalmente el peli rosado

mientras que gajeel se quedo viendo a levi que bailaba con un chico que izo que despertara una furia en el

-* **que diablos hace bailando con ese...que me pasa** _"te gusta idiota"_ **tu cállate***-pensaba gajeel

Así la pasaron en la fiesta gajeel llego a bailar con levi, lo cual lo hacia sentir cosas raras o mas bien sentimientos lo cual los iva aclarando mientras estaba con levi y mientras pensaba que nunca había sentido algo así jamas ni mucho menos con las chicas con las que el a estado, igual gray con juvia los dos sentían lo mismo, pero lucy ni se cruzo con natsu, aunque ya esta aclarando sus sentimientos, pero estaría lejos de el por si trata sobrepasarse, pues ella sabia que caía rápido en la jaula cuando estaba enamorada y eso no iva con ella otra vez, trataría de no caer y trataría de olvidarse de el...Ya eran las 4 de la madrugada y las chicas estaban hablando...

-chicas ya son las 4 y la carrera es a las 5 tenemos que irnos ya-dijo lucy a sus amigas

-pero es que no nos han llamado juvia cree que hay que esperar-dijo la peli azul mayor

-al carajo, sabemos que parte es, vayámonos antes que nos vean-ordeno la rubia

- busca a jellal y a erza-pidió mas bien ordeno lucy a su prima

-bueno-asintió con la cabeza levi y se fue.

levi se fue en busca de jellal y erza , cuando los encontró los llevo donde los esperaban las chicas, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que gray los estaba escuchando pues este iva a buscar una bebida y cuando escucho la conversación se quedo a escuchar claro que esta escondido...

-bien chicos ya es hora de irnos al drift hay que ganar y por favor tengan cuidado, ese tal Midnigth me da mala espina-decía lucy media desconfiada por ese tan hombre

-bien-dijeron todos al unisono

-vayámonos-Así todos fueron tras lucy con sigilosidad para que nadie los vean...

-*dirft esto va mal y mas a las 5 de la madrugada, mejor iré a donde los chicos*-pensó gray medio preocupado.

gray busco a los chicos y les contó, claro que fue difícil pues lisanna no soltaba a natsu para poder contarles, cuando gray les contó, natsu y gajeel ya estaban en la salida dispuesto a irse pero claro que tenían que esperar a gray ya que salieron como cohete y no lo dejaron finalizar, pero mejor así ya que tenían que ir detrás de ellas pues no sabían donde ellas iban a ir, así salieron y se montaron en su auto y fueron a máxima velocidad hasta que vieron los carros de ellos, así los siguió, se sorprendieron pues esa parte del terreno quedaba un poco lejos, ya eran las 5:05 am las chikas ya estaban dando el dinero, pero antes que se montaran apareció ese tal Midnight...

-ahh aquí están las chicas Fairy's-hablo un hombre

-y tu debes ser Midnight-se adelanto a hablar lucy

-el único-dijo midnight mientras asía una reverencia

-bien habla como va la carrera y de cuantos jugadores-ya estaba por alguna razón a caer mal este sujeto

-bien, son de 4 jugadores o 3 decisión de ustedes, el juego va así, ustedes irán por la ruta 43 y bajaran por el puente y así toman la 23 y llegan acá el que equipo que llegue primer lugar se llevaran los 1,000 contando con los otros jugadores serian como unos 8,000 o 7,000 por hay depende cuantos jugadores sean, ahora decidan de cuantos jugadores 3 o 4-explicaba el hombre

-de cuatro-respondieron lucy,levi y juvia al unisono

-bien el otro equipo tienen 3 chicos y una chica-dijo midnigth

con los otros...

**-*que diablos hacen esto se ve mal*-**pensaba el pelinegro viéndolos-

-esto me da un mal presentimiento-dijo natsu

-igual a mi-también dijeron al unisono gray y gajeel

con las chicas...

-bien chicas a sus autos, erza ya sabes-decía lucy mientras se dirigía a su auto

-claro esto me gustara mucho jeje

-bien amor ten cuidado-dijo jellal mientras que se acercaba a su novia para besarle y esta le correspondía

-ya tórtolos vamos-llamo levi a los chicos

En otra parte del terreno

-ya esta las chicas están afuera esperando-se una voz de un chico

-bien, ahora te toca tu parte del trato zancrow-hablo esta vez una voz desconocida

-esta bien-dijo el rubio

-espero que hagas tu parte si no sabes ya lo que va-amenazo el hombre desconocido al chico

-si ya se*no se porque tuve que decir que si*-se pregunto mentalmente el chico

-ahh no te dejes ver hasta que finalice la carrera-dijo el hombre

-si como sea, adiós

zancrow se fue y detrás de el estaba Midnight...cuando llegaron claro  
que zancrow llevaba puesto algo en la Cara la cual nadie podía reconocerlo...Ya todos estaban preparados para la carrera, todos tenían sus motores encendido y haciendo ruido con el auto...La carrera empezó lucy y levi iban adelante pues las otras trataban de hacerle algún truco pues juvia quiso ayudar erza a distraer o hacer algo, mientras que zancrow se le fue a la delantera y empezó a darle al auto de lucy, levi estaba nerviosa y el solo saber que a lucy le pueda pasar algo...Mientras que los chicos tomaron otra parte de la ruta y las seguían a ver que pasa,natsu estaba nervioso el saber que lucy estaba trancada ¿nervioso? si nervioso y con miedo, también se sintió confundido por eso pero no le importo ahora lo que le importaba es que estuviera bien, igual gajeel y gray...lucy trataba de esquivar los golpes pero no podía ya que uno se le adelanto a levi y la pillaron así los dos le daban al auto y haciendo que lucy pierda el equilibrio en el cruce, en esa levi ve que los dos autos le iban a dar a la misma, eso le asusto y no tuvo de otra dio a toda velocidad y le dio al carro de lucy haciendo que esta saliera adelante y levi recibiendo el golpe, un carro se adelanto y el otro dio una vuelta a toda velocidad, haciendo que el auto de levi de vuelta ya que había tomado el impacto de los dos perdió el equilibrio dándose con el cruce, mientras que el levi daba vuelta, se daba golpes...juvia y erza habían esquivado el carro y se fueron donde se encontraba levi, lucy cuando vio que el auto de levi estaba todo destrozado y no veía que levi no salia del carro volvió a donde estaba y salio del carro con rapidez en busca de su prima, juvia y erza hicieron lo mismo...Mientras los chicos no salían del asombro, cuando gajeel salio de el asombro, se bajo del auto y salio corriendo a ver como estaba levi los otros chicos lo siguieron igual...

-ayy no! Levi!-decía llorando rubia- levi háblame contesta, di algo!-gritaba lucy buscando rastros, cuando la vio trato de sacarla- AYUDA! AYUDA! POR FAVOR!

-ohh Dios rin!-dijo juvia llorando mientras que se tapaba la boca-

-LEVI!-grito gajeel acercándose a ellas

-ayúdame gajeel por favor sacala!-dijo lucy llorando-

gajeel la saco poco a poco, ya que no sabia si tenia algún hueso roto o algo...

-ya, levi despierta vamos enana despierta!-decía desesperado el pelinegro

-levi despierta maldita sea!-decía lucy moviendo la un poco-

-no lucy no la muevas!-dijo el pelirosa alejándola de levi-

-déjame ella tiene que despertar! maldito los que le hicieron eso donde estan

-acá!-se escucho una voz de un hombre y una mujer

-Flare, Zancrow-dijo sorprendida lucy

-hola nos extrañases-hablo el rubio

-grrr...los mato a los dos! malditos! que trataban de hacer!-gritaba enojada lucy mientras que dirigía a ellos-

-pues tratar de matarte pero tu primita se metió-hablo ahora la peli roja

-eres una..ahhh!-dijo lucy mientras que se abalanza a flare-

-ahg maldita salte-se quejaba esta

-por maldita!-le da una cachetada lucy a la peli roja-por mi prima-le da otra- por todo lo que me han hecho- le da otra mas-

(N/A:esta lucy si que se le salio el moustruo )

-le va a dar otra mas pero la sujeta zancrow-suéltame maldito ingrato!

-estate quieta! maldita-dijo el rubio y la tira con brusquedad-

lucy cae al piso se golpea la cara y se raspa las manos

-hey! no te enseñaron modales con las mujeres-dijo enojado natsu ayudando a lucy-

-que tenemos aquí otro chico mas lucy-hablo en tono burlón el chico

-vos cállate, tu lo único que querías era dinero!-dijo lucy

-pues nada yo y Flare estamos bien juntos

-mejor dicho zorra, ademas ami no me interesa, me vasta con verle la cara de repulsión así que largo! no los quiero ver tienen suerte de que no los demando porque si no, no habrá mas carrera, lárguense ahora!-grito lucy muchas que enojada

Asi fue se fueron mientras que gajeel trataba de despertar a levi, levi empezó a despertar poco a poco, pero no del todo..

-auch!-se quejo la peli azul

-no te muevas-le regaño el pelinegro

-gajeel-hablo con vos débil-

-aquí estoy, te duele algo

-si me duele la cabeza, me duele la columna la parte baja me lastime cuando daba vuelta-hablo levi con voz inaudible-

-bien tratare de levantarte para poder llevarte al hospital

-esta bien-asintió mientras que se acomodaba mejor en el pecho de el

gajeel la levanto con lentitud, evitando las-timarla, cuando lo logro la llevo a su auto y fue directo al hospital los otros los siguieron...

continuara!

NTA:siiiiii se que me tarde es que tube muchos problemas y cada vez que lo escribia algo pasaba y se me borraba TToTT bueno pero aqui el cap 7 espero que les haya gusta esta vez puse mas Gale que Nalu tal vez sea asi por una par de capitulos mas gracias a todos sus comentarios...

Reviews:

**kariii-chan12:**mira aqui la carrera pobre Levi bueno espero que haya sido de tu agrado kari-chan

**Nathalia-Nalu:**yeiii ya aparecio sting! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tubo mas Gale que Nalu pero espero que te guste :3

**CML-DRAGNEEL-DARK****:**bueno aqui el cap 7 y gracias por tu comentario

**AomeAzakura:**que bien que te haya gustado graicas por tu comentario eh igualmente cuidate! Bye

Bueno nos vemos el proximo capitulo dejen Reviews o sugerensias bye bye (3)/

BY:kaori-chan


End file.
